1. Field
One or more embodiment described herein relate emission of light.
2. Background
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs) may be used as light sources for key pads of portable phones, electric bulletin boards, and other types of electronic and/or illumination devices. However, improvements are needed for such devices.